


Wonderwall

by Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Milkoviches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/pseuds/Shamelessquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen when siblings get sick and stranger secrets get revealed. (Milkovich moments)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still coping with the latest episode. I just want them to have happy moments. ;-;

Milkoviches didn’t get sick often, but when they finally did, it was a doozy. Ian came in from school to the feel of death and suffering pervading his apartment. His boyfriend was on the couch, barely clinging to life, while his best friend lay on the floor, pale and pants-less, awaiting the reaper.

He surveyed the grim scene before him. There were tissues and cough drops and various cold medicines everywhere. Ian picked up one of the mugs from the side table next to the couch and sniffed. The fumes coming off that thing nearly made him pass out. Clearly Mandy, the less ill of the two siblings, had made their aunt’s special cold and flu remedy, which Ian was sure could double as jet fuel in a time of crisis.

He rounded the couch and made a stop at Mandy first, toeing her gently in the ribs as she stared glassy eyed and open mouthed at some music channel. “You dead?”

“Fuck off…move,” she mumbled.

Satisfied that Mandy would live for a while yet, he went to check on Mickey, who was snoozing away on the couch. Ian bent forward and rested his cool forehead against Mickey’s hot one. He rubbed the brunet’s thigh soothingly when he stirred. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Mandy snorted rudely. Sure, all she got was a boot to the chest, but Mickey got the second coming of Florence Nightingale. Ian simply ignored her and pulled Mickey forward enough so he could slip onto the couch and rest the ailing man’s head in his lap. It was obvious that Mickey was completely out of it to allow any of this coddling nonsense. Ian smiled at his boyfriend’s groan as he ran his fingers through his hair and slipped a hand underneath his t-shirt to comfort him. It mostly sucked, but there were definite advantages to Mickey being sick and loopy.

All was peace and quiet for a while with Ian soothing Mickey and Mandy staring blankly at the TV. The strangeness didn’t start until the music video changed.

_“Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you,”_

Mandy stiffened oddly before fighting her way into a sitting position. She made a small, squeaking noise and edged closer to the TV, making Ian raise an eyebrow at her.

_“I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now,”_

“It’s our song,” Mandy whispered hoarsely, her body starting to sway as if under the influence of a snake charmer’s flute. Ian was getting legitimately alarmed. This was in no way, shape or form standard Milkovich behavior. Mandy’s arms raised heavenward as she swayed, apparently fully caught up in her ‘come to Jesus’ moment. Ian’s jaw finally dropped when she straight up began belting out along with the song.

“I’m sure you heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt…” Mandy Milkovich was many wonderful things, but Christina Aguilera she was not. What she lacked in talent though, she certainly made up for in feeling. “And all the roads we have to walk are winding…”

Ian cradled his sick and vulnerable boyfriend closer to his chest and wondered just how he’d take down Mandy in the middle of a psychotic break. She continued her hoarse American Idol audition heedless of Ian’s growing concern for his and his boyfriend’s safety. “And all the lights that lead us there are blinding…Take it, Mickey!”

“There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how!” Ian damn near tossed his boyfriend off the couch in astonishment. The spirit had clearly stretched across to Mickey, who Ian would have sworn was unconscious a second ago. His boyfriend’s eyes had barely opened, but the pale hand twisting into Ian’s shirt was surprisingly strong. Ian watched dumbstruck as the two siblings began to earnestly wail away, sounding absolutely terrible. It was like watching a slow motion car accident—horrific to observe, but impossible to turn away from.

“Because maybeeee, you’re gonna be the one who saves meeee!” Ian was in the Twilight Zone. Mandy was now on the floor, writhing, caught up in the throes of the wonder that was Oasis, while his sick, previously-stoic boyfriend sang earnestly up to him.

The spell apparently ended when the song finally did. Mickey fell back into his lap, dead, for all intents and purposes, while Mandy curled up and resumed numbly watching the TV. Ian could only blink slowly and try to relax beneath his sleeping boyfriend. You could never know when you’re going to drop into Bizarro World with these two.

* * *

 

A couple days later, the two were finally on the mend and Ian came out to find them squabbling over breakfast. Ian stole a piece of toast from Mickey, earning him a glare and a swat, and sat at the table, munching his toast thoughtfully while watching the two continue to laugh and argue through the meal.

“So…Wonderwall, huh?”

The two froze briefly before staring at Ian uncertainly, who only grinned back devilishly at them. Mickey tried to bluff their way out of it. “What are you babbling about, Gallagher?”

“I’m just so emotional right now, Mick,” Ian blinked rapidly and fanned his face dramatically, “I always hoped I was your Wonderwall, but to have it confirmed with so much soul…”

He ducked out of the chair, laughing and avoided the spoon aimed at his head. “I’ll always be the one to save you, baby!” He skipped sideways as a fork winged towards him.

“We don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Mandy growled, completely betrayed by her red face.

“You guys have to tell me how this thing got started. Were you two a kiddie band? Did you have a name? Jesus, did you guys ever have matching outfits? Did you do a wide range of songs, or were you strictly into power ballads? I know the nineties were a magical time, but shit I didn’t think they were that powerful.”

Mickey was out of utensils to throw and seemed to contemplate the agony of getting up and going after his idiot boyfriend. Ian stopped him from overexerting himself. “Okay, okay, I’m going to leave now.”

He picked up his bag and headed for the door, but he couldn’t resist a parting shot. “Try to keep it classy, you two. No Backstreet Boy renditions while I’m out!” He closed the door in time for Mandy’s shoe to thud against it. They could hear him laughing his stupid head off all the way to the elevators.

“Not for nothing, though,” Mandy huffed, irritated, “your boyfriend is an elitist asshole. The Backstreet Boys were awesome.”

“AJ was the shit,” Mickey agreed, looking for a cigarette. Mandy nodded, though Brian had been the one for her. Sensitive souls who didn’t mask their pain were her jam back then. She waited a while, making sure Ian wasn’t about to burst through the door in another teasing frenzy. She looked at her brother significantly.

“I dug up my ‘Morning Glory’ album last night. You wanna resurrect the M&M Karaoke Squad again?”

Mickey didn’t miss a beat, “fuck yeah.” Mandy grinned and ran off to get the album. Why the hell not, Mickey figured, he was sick and the nineties **_were_** a magical time. Wonderwall had probably saved his life a few days ago from the cusp of death. For one day, he and his sister were going to be rockstars again. They would only have one issue—making sure a certain redheaded jerk never found out.

 


End file.
